Revenge is sweetly aromatic
by TheSealer
Summary: Sequel to 'I Hate You'. Suzie had played a prank on Mako. Now, he seeks revenge. But Mako will find out that revenge is not sweet but yes aromatic, when the plan backfires. Ai, Mako, Masahiko and Suzie
1. Prologue: Vengeance prepared

**REVENGE IS SWEETLY AROMATIC**

SUMMARY: Suzie had played a prank on Mako, 5 months ago. Now, he is planning to seek revenge. However, Mako will find out that revenge is not sweet but yes aromatic, when the plan backfires against Sue and all the boys of Shinjuku, including himself.

**Chapter 1 (Prologue): Vengeance prepared**

At midnight, in West Shinjuku, in a little house, a thin 14-year-old brown-haired boy was checking everything he needed to make his plan real: a signed up excuse to let the Physical Education class earlier and the special shampoo.

He was in the same class as Suzie, Ai and Masahiko. They were the four remaining Tamers. The others had one by one moved out of Shinjuku to college. Takato and Jery had gone to the same college so they could be together.

Mako recalled the day when Suzie made him look like an idiot. In that day, 5 months ago, she replaced his shampoo, during a Physical Education class. That stupid prank made his hair change color. When Mako got out of the changing room, his hair was pink! It was so embarrassing! All the girls burst out laughing, after seeing him. It took three days for his hair to return to its original color. Mako tried to forget that memory but to no avail. No matter; what goes around comes around. Tomorrow was going to be payback day!

In the few last weeks, Mako had been collecting the information he needed: the shampoo Suzie always used in PE class and the number of her locker in the girls' changing room.

He chuckled. When the teacher lets him leave earlier, he would sneak in the girls' changing room and trade the shampoos.

His bedroom's door began to open, so he quickly hided the stuff under his bed. It was Impmon.

"Hey, Mako, shouldn't you be sleeping by now? There's school tomorrow."

"You sound just like mom." – chuckled the boy.

"Well, I'm yours and Ai's partner. I suppose to protect you both." – smiled the roockie demon digital creature.

"But, I don't think there is any digimon called _stayingwokeupuntillatemon. _I was just checking something. I'm going to sleep now." - Mako went to his bed, smirking at the thought of tomorrow's day of school.

**The older Tamers are now gone. The junior Tamers are now a bit older than the previous ones. Suzie is 15 and a month years old, the twins are 14 years and 10 months, while Masahiko is 14 years and 2 months old.**


	2. The game is afoot

**REVENGE IS SWEETLY AROMATIC**

SUMMARY: Suzie had played a prank on Mako, 5 months ago. Now, he is planning to seek revenge. However, Mako will find out that revenge is not sweet but yes aromatic, when the plan backfires against Sue and all the boys of Shinjuku, including himself.

(Note: Ai and Mako's last name, Olkowski, is not owned by me. It's owned by Bookworm Gal, who also writes ficts about Impmon, Ai and Mako.)

**Chapter 2: The game's afoot**

Mako went down-stairs, to the dinning-room. His and Ai's breakfast was ready. BlackGatomon (Impmon's champion form) was already at the table, like the brown-haired girl. Mrs. Olkowski was putting in order the bought products in the drawers.

Since he couldn't keep the shampoo in his pocket, he had it in his hands. Mako started to eat his cereal, leaving the shampoo close by the shopping bags. Half an hour past, the boy got the bottle and he, Ai and BlackGatomon began to walk to school, after saying goodbye to the housewife:

"Have a good day of school and stay out of trouble, the 3 of you." – she wished.

BlackGatomon was going to accompany his partners, like Calumon (now, Lucemon) and Lopmon did with Masahiko and Suzie.

Meanwhile, Mrs. Olkowski was finishing putting the purchases in order. She stopped at the view of a pink plastic shampoo bottle. The woman held it up and studied the object:

"Strange. I remember of buying a shampoo for greasy hair. Not something to paint my hair."

The siblings were walking to school. During their way, they met some of their classmates, including Masahiko and a blond green-eyed boy, who they immediately recognized as Lucemon. Masahiko was short-haired and had a T-shirt with a picture of NBA, shorts and boots, as usual. Even in summer, Masahiko Katou had always boots. Not even he, Mako J. Olkowski, Masahiko Katou's best friend knew why. Mako was wearing his dark blue pants and a T-shirt. His hair was a little messy, like Takato's used to be, but no googles could be seeing in his head. Ai had a skirt and her brown hair was long, reaching the middle of her back. BlackGatomon was following the siblings by the roof of the houses around them. Although everybody knew about the digimon, by now, and their classmates knew about the four Tamers, secrecy was still necessary, like Yamaki was always reminding them.

Despite the other Tamers had left some time ago, these four had, somehow, herded their characteristics. Mako was a mix between Takato and Ryo, while his sister was a long haired version of Jery. Masahiko seemed to be like Henry. Now, Suzie was definitely Rika. Masahiko was now talking with Ai, who was giggling silently.

'_Those two have been becoming too much friends. One of these days, he will start to date her…or maybe _she_ will start to date _him.' – thought Mako. It was hard to guess which one of them seemed to like the other's company the most. And, according with a certain black cat had told him, Ai was hanging out with Masahiko a little _too_ much. Despite of that, he smiled. If there was someone who he trusted to be with his sister, without trying anything _funny_, that someone was Masahiko Katou.

Then, a girl joined the growing group. It was Suzie. The oldest of the four Tamers was usually walking with her usual confident and leadershiplook. Contrarily of what she used to be during her 'Pwincess Pwetty Pants' phase, she was now some kind of tomboy. She was always wearing jeans, like a guy. According to her, skirts were for giggly girls and that usually made her puke. She kept her crimson hair short and instead of walking in group with other girls, she preferred to walk alone or at least with the other Tamers, only. Fortunately, she wasn't as cold as Rika used to be. Lopmon wasn't following her, since she believed that Suzie was mature enough to take care of herself in something as simple as going to school on foot.

She waved at the other three Tamers and joined them. Mako, then, walked faster, standing away from the group. She complimented Ai and Masahiko. When looked for Mako, the Wong girl spotted him a few meters head of them. She sighed. Since she pulled that pink-haired prank, Mako never talked to her again.

'_When I did that, I didn't want him to hate me for all this time. I'm starting to wish I would never played that stupid prank.'_ – Suzie thought, feeling remorse.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mako was walking back to the boy's changing room, with a smirk on his face. The Olkowski Tamer took his secret weapon from his gym bag. When he got outside again, he looked to his surroundings. No one could be seen close by. Mako quickly entered the girl's changing-room, breaking all the rules of masculine decency. Then, he looked around, searching for Suzie's gym bag:

"Bingo, baby!" – he exclaimed after spotting an Adidas blue gym bag. It wasn't difficult to locate; all the other bags had clear signs their owners were girls. Mako opened the shampoo bottle, which was inside Suzie's bag and poured the content down the drain. After that, the Olkowski Tamer poured the content of his bottle to Suzie's. He, then, packed everything and got out from that place, before someone could see him. At the end of that day, Suzie's hair would appear like someone had just thrown up over it.

A few moments later, at midday, the rest of the class was walking out of school, returning to their homes. Masahiko was walking with the brown-haired Tamer:

"Why are you so happy? Why is that smile?"

Mako looked at him and answered:

"I got bored." – Masahiko raised an eyebrow, before Mako asked:

"And, what about you? I can see you're happy, too." – Masahiko chuckled at that question:

"In this weekend, Ai is going to the theme park with me."

Mako frowned slightly, but his face quickly changed to an evil smile. The girls from his class were getting out of the changing room.

'_Chicks always take more time than guys to dressing up.' _– Mako thought. – '_Although, I don't complain about that, 'cause due to that, I can see firsthand how soon-to-be-Suzie-Throw-Up-Face-Wong will look like.'_

The prankster waited beside the gate of the school, expecting to see his enemy humiliated. Masahiko, curiously, stood by his side, to discover what Mako was up to.

And, there she was! A few distant from the crowd of chatty and giggly girls, was Suzie. And she was…she was…


	3. What the frig is happening?

**REVENGE IS SWEETLY AROMATIC**

SUMMARY: Suzie had played a prank on Mako, 5 months ago. Now, he is planning to seek revenge. However, Mako will find out that revenge is not sweet but yes aromatic, when the plan backfires against Sue and all the boys of Shinjuku, including himself.

**Chapter 3: What the frig is happening? **

She was…normal! Her hair was still crimson! The plan didn't work! IT DIDN'T WORK! IT DIDN'T FREACKING WORK! Mako previous happy face was replaced by an enraged and savage look.

_'Why didn't it work? What the heck did I do wrong? Why does this stuff always happens to me?'_ – thought Mako. Masahiko, who still was right beside him, looked at him, confused.

"Are you alright, Mako? One second ago, you were all happy, like you had won the lottery. Now, you're as mad as my mother, when I…" – he stopped talking after Mako stared at him with a murderous look. The Olkowski Tamer turned around and walked back home, with a killing desire in his mind. Before he could think about what to do, then, he felt someone's hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Suzie. The girl spoke first:

"Look, I've noticed how mad you have been because of that prank. I thought you were going forget that, but…What I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry about what I did. Could you…forgive me?"

Mako stared at her, puzzled about what he just heard.

**MAKO'S POV:**

_Now, she believes I will just forgive her, and let my guard down, so she may strike me again? Does she think I'm stupid? Why should I forgive her?_

"Why **shouldn't **you forgive her?" – whispered a voice in my left hear. I looked at my left shoulder and saw a finger-sized Impmon with Devil wings, two horns on his forehead and a black trident. It was my evil side:

"Forgive her, pal."

"What? Are you an idiot?" – I said.

"Do as I said. Forgive her, and when she lets her guard down, prepare another prank. A better one." – said the Demon-Impmon. I smirked with that idea. However, before I could talk with the girl, another voice interrupted me:

"No, revenge will take you nowhere." – on my right shoulder, was another mini-Impmon. Only difference was: this one had angel wings and a golden circle of light floating over his head.

"Forgive and forget! That is the only way for having peace."

"Get lost, you goody two-shoes dweeb! Nobody ask you for any 'love and peace' speech." – the angel-Impmon ignored his opposite version, who concentrated his attention on me, again. – "Kid, if you forgive her, you can then pay her back. Remember when all those girls called you 'pink-head'?"

"Mako, remember, you and Suzie are Tamers. You need to stand together through thick and thin. You think Takato, Rika, and the others would have beaten the bad guys if they didn't work together? Do you want to keep resentment between you two during months or even years?" – the angel Impmon stated.

I stared at the angel-Impmon. He was right. If I did anything that could hurt Suzie (sentimentally, of course), she could never forgive me for that during months and usually digi-trouble happened on a weekly basis.

"Maybe she won't forgive you. So what? Since when do you care about forgiveness?" – replied the demon-Impmon.

"Listen, both of you." – I was getting aggravated – "I appreciate your…_help_, but I can solve this on my own. And my decision is to **never forgive her**, even if she saves me from an army of Apocalymon."

"K, but you're wasting a one's in a life time opportunity." – said the Demon-Impmon. He and the angel both vanished.

**END OF MAKO'S POV:**

"Suzie, I…" – when the brown haired boy was about to say **will never forgive you**, his nose stopped him. There was sweet smell in the air. It was intoxicating! That smell made his head burn. The temperature of his blood was increasing. His all skin was getting redder and redder and redder!

"Hã…Mako, you were saying…" – said the crimson haired girl, breaking the boy's trance.

"I…I forgive you!" – said the boy, only realizing, a second later, what had just come out of his mouth. – '_What the frig? I said to myself I would never forgive her. Then, why the heck did I say that? What is happening to my head? If this is the work of those Impmon-pixies, I swear I'll kill them!_

Then, Suzie did something that Rika would never do! She hugged Mako! The boy was caught in surprise. He was about to push her away, when that odd smell came into his nostrils again. Once more, he felt that sensation. He had to feel that odor every time. That feeling 'turned off' his sanity.

"Suzie, do you…want to study in my house today?" – _What the…? What the frig is happening?_

The Wong girl looked at him, suspiciously. She at last nodded.

"I'll meet you at 16 o'clock. See ya later!" – Suzie went in other way. Mako stood there for a couple seconds, before walk into his house.

"Grate service there, Romeo." – muttered a voice, with a familiar Brookline accent. Demon-Impmon was back, like his holy twin. The Evil-side seemed pissed off, while the Angel-Impmon appeared to be happy and proud.

"What happened to the 'pay-back-revenge-thing', hã?"

"I was about to ask that question to you?" – said the human. Both the miniaturized Impmons turned top him, puzzled:

"What the hell are you talking about, man?" – swore the demon.

"Watch out your tongue!" – warned the angel, although he was giving his attention to Mako, at the moment.

"I never intended to say that, but those words just came out of my mouth." – explained Mako.

"Really?" – spoke ironically the demon-Impmon.

"Yeah, really! I smelled something that made me…weird." – replied the human.

"Could it be love?" – suggested the Angel-Impmon.

"No way! It seemed more like lust than love. But, I'm sure it wasn't lust, either. No matters, anyway." – he then, looked menacing to both the Impmons. – "If I find out it were you two that made me say those things, I'll use your hears as toothpicks. Got it?"

"Yeah, whatever." – the evil-Impmon muttered and vanished.

"For your information, we can't control your actions. We can only convince you to do this or that, ok?" – informed the angel-Impmon, before disappearing, too.


	4. Side Effects

**REVENGE IS SWEETLY AROMATIC**

SUMMARY: Suzie had played a prank on Mako, 5 months ago. Now, he is planning to seek revenge. However, Mako will find out that revenge is not sweet but yes aromatic, when the plan backfires against Sue and all the boys of Shinjuku, including himself.

**Chapter 4: Side effects**

"How about the roller-coaster?" – suggested Ai. She and Masahiko were both planning the weekend. They were now walking in a solitaire street. Masahiko chuckled:

"Oh, yeah! And then, you want to go to the Haunted House, right?"

"What, you want me to be scare, so that I grab your arm, whenever something ugly shows up?" – replied the brown haired Tamer.

"You got me!" – they both laughed. Suzie joined them, a few moments later:

"Hey there! So what's up, tomboy?" – said Masahiko, who got a menacing look from Suzie.

"So Sue, what took you so long?" – asked Ai.

"Well, I was talking with Mako. He finally seemed to forgive me for that…"

"…insensible, humiliating and ignoble prank." – said Masahiko, angry. He didn't enjoyed see his best pal being tricked into been humiliated. The Wong girl, instead of a usual reply, she looked down.

"OK, guys. Let's just stop." – she said those words especially to Masahiko. – "So, you and my brother will finally be friends again. Congratulations!"

"Well, yes but, he was…strange." – said the tomboy Tamer. Ai and Masahiko stared at her:

"When I talked to him, he just stared, like he was in some other planet."

"Maybe, he was just impressed that were asking for his forgiveness. After all, you could be compared with a Rika II." – after Masahiko comment, Ai gave him ones of her looks which meant 'Shut up'.

"Perhaps Masahiko is right…about that part of Mako being incredulous, of course." – said Ai, though she knew Masahiko was right also about Suzie having inherited Rika's personality.

"I'd better get going. Mako invited me to do the homework at his house." – Sue ran to her house. Ai was impressed with those words. She, then, couldn't avoid a smile:

"Mako has invited her? I smell love in the air, don't you think?" – Ai turned to Masahiko, who was staring at the running girl, like a zombie. The boy acted like she wasn't even there.

"Masahiko!" – Ai called out. Masahiko woke up from the trance. He turned to the girl who called his name:

"Sorry, I was…oblivious."

"I just said that Suzie…Hey, hold on a second! What were you doing, staring at Suzie?" – Ai turned to her Rage Mode which, despite not been as powerful as Suzie's, it could scare a Champion digimon.

"I don't know, to tell you the truth. She looked so beautiful, today. Her smell was intoxicating. She…" – Masahiko stopped talking, when his left cheek turned red after he heard a…

SLAP!

He turned his face back to Ai, who had her hand raised. Her face was part furious, part teary. The boy stared at her, incapable of believing what had just happened. The girl turned around and ran to her home.

Suzie was on her way to the Olkowski residence, whit her books and notebooks for the homework. While she was walking, the girl noticed that the few boys on the street were looking at her. Not just looking but drooling, too.

"What is it, geeks? Never saw a girl before?" – she asked, getting annoyed by all those faces staring at her. They didn't respond. She kept walking, until she reached her destination. The girl knocked the door. Mako opened and let her in. Mrs. Olkowski was at the gym, while Mr. Olkowski was at his work.

'_Why am I letting her in? Why don't I just tell her to get lost?'_ – Mako though though his actions disagreed with his mind.

The girl sat at the table, with Mako. They started to open the books. They both didn't have any problems at school, but some teachers just lived for giving tons of homework for their students.

"So, since there is no not-conservative force, the variation of the mechanical energy is…" – said Suzie.

"Zero." – completed Mako. He finished is homework first, so he was helping Suzie now. The girl smiled to him. Mako ignored the smile, due to the battle in his mind.

'_I should tell her to be gone! But, then, why can't I say it? What about my revenge?' - _those questions stopped, after an odor entered his nostrils (again). That weird felling was relaxing. Suzie seemed a lot more beautiful, then. Mako's emotions and thoughts became confused. He felt like he was drunk (despite he had never been drunk before). He didn't even realize what he was doing.

Suzie was getting irritated by that exercise. It was too difficult. She was about to ask Mako for help, when a calming sensation came from her shoulders. Suddenly, that exercise, along whit every other problem in her life, was insignificant. Screw those things. She looked up, and only realized that it was Mako who was massaging her shoulders!

"Mako Olkowski!" – that scream woke him up. He, then, noticed what he was doing. Mako took his hands off the girl. Suzie picked up her stuff and ran to the door. A few minutes after she left, Impmon got home.

"Ei, Mako, I saw Princess Pretty Pants running away from here. What the heck just happened?" – the human didn't answer to Impmon's question.

Meanwhile, Masahiko was in his bed-room wondering about what just happened to him.

'_Why the heck did Suzie had to pass by us, at that moment? And, why did she…'_

"Smelled so good?" – said a voice coming from his right. In his shoulder was a red-haired mini-Lucemon with raven-black wings and a red trident.

"Who are you?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm your dark side. And he (a normal Lucemon showed up on Masahiko's left shoulder) is your goody-nosy side."

"Then, what do you want?" – asked the boy.

"Go after the Wong chick. Rape her. I know that deep down you want her." – said the evil-Lucemon. Masahiko was stunned:

"WHAT? ARE YOU CRAZY?"

"Shame on you!" – criticized the Good-Lucemon. – "She is Masahiko's almost-girlfriend' best friend."

"Let me correct you: She is Masahiko's **ex**-almost-girlfriend' best friend. Have you forgetting today's slap, so soon?" – said the evil Lucemon with a smirk. Both Masahiko and the angel shut up. The dark Lucemon continued:

"Now that Ai will never want to see you again, you can be head over wheels to some other girl."

"You know what? I'll make my own decisions, OK? You two can just hit the road." – after hearing that, both mini-lucemon were gone. The Katou Tamer stand there, wondering about what those two told him. He sighed.

"Tomorrow, I'll start by trying to convince Ai to forgive me." – he promised to himself, until he spotted Suzie Wong, walking outside.


	5. Doctor, I have a problem

**REVENGE IS SWEETLY AROMATIC**

SUMMARY: Suzie had played a prank on Mako, 5 months ago. Now, he is planning to seek revenge. However, Mako will find out that revenge is not sweet but yes aromatic, when the plan backfires against Sue and all the boys of Shinjuku, including himself.

**Chapter 5: I have a problem, Doctor.**

The tomboy Tamer kept walking to her apartment. Although she seemed relaxed, her mind was a mess:

'_I can't believe he was trying to hit on me! That Olkowski…Well, at least he said he forgave me and now I own him nothing. I just hope he won't do that again.'_

"Is that so?"_ – _Suzie already saw that coming. A devil-Lopmon was sat on her right shoulder. The mini-evil-digimon talked:

"Are you sure your debt is paid? Don't you own him nothing yet?"

"Yes, I am and nothing that you say will change my mind." – replied the human.

"Ok, then. In that case, I'm out of here."

"By the way, where is the angel-Lopmon?"

"Oh! She is on vacations." – the demon-rabbit-digimon disappeared. The Wong girl carried on her way, not realizing that she was being followed by twelve boys.

Ai was walking out of Guilmon's old hide out. Her eyes were still teary. She had been crying there since she slapped Masahiko. The female Tamer was finally returning to home, wishing not to see Masahiko during the way. When she was about to turn to the left in a corner, she collided with Suzie Wong.

"Ai! I need your help!" – begged Sue. Ai wasn't exactly happy to see her. After all, she technically stole Masahiko from her. Not intentionally, but she stole him.

"They don't leave me alone! I think I lost them, for now, but they'll find me" – said the hysterical girl.

"Who?" – asked Ai.

"The guys! I think every guy of my age of Shinjuku is following me! They are chasing me like bears after honey."

Ai pondered for a minute. Suzie made Masahiko forgetting about her, but she was still her friend. And that all story of boys acting strange and stuff could affect her brother and Masahiko, despite she was trying not to be worried about Lucemon's Tamer.

"Forgive and Forget! That's the way, Ai." – said an angel-Impmon is her left shoulder.

"Remember that she stole your boyfriend." – said the demon-Impmon, in the other shoulder.

"You guys get lost, Ok?" – they did as she said. - "Wait. How did this happen? Since when did the boys started to act like that?" – asked Ai.

"Well, a few minutes ago. But, it was since I came out of the changing-room, this morning. It started with Mako acting like a zombie." – related Suzie, looking to her left and right, to make sure that were no guys in sight.

"In the changing-room? What kind of shampoo did you used today?" – questioned Ai.

"The usual one. Only today it smelled a bit different." – informed the crimson-haired girl. Ai took a small patch of Suzie's hair.

"GO! The school gate is still opened by half an hour. Hide there. No boy in his perfect mind would go to school by his own free will. I'll go to the digital World. I know someone who can explain us what his happening." – instructed Ai. Suzie nodded and started to run. Ai did the same, only in a different direction. Fortunately she had the D-Arc with her today. After arriving to Guilmon's hide out, she activated the portal, by using her D-Arc, and past right through it. While Ai was been transported, she concentrated in the place she wanted to land: Doctor Agumon's lab. The girl arrived at a small house-like-laboratory isolated in a mountain. She knocked at the door, and an Agumon Hakase opened.

"Well, hello Ai! Have you come here to become my assistant?"

"No, Doc. I need your help." – the girl gave the patch of crimson hair to the Agumon Hakase. – "These had contact with some kind of shampoo. Can you analyze it, to identify what chemicals that shampoo had?"

The scientist Agumon observed the hair, with a professional look. A few second later, he let Ai enter in his Lab. It was a little small for a human, but not impossible to enter. The Doctor analyzed the hair with a microscope. After an all minute of observation, he opened a file, on his archive about plants. He showed her a picture of a bush.

"That shampoo was made partially of this plant. Common-Murta or _Myrtus communis_ is a plant from your world. It's native from the South-West Europe and North Africa. If you smash its leaf, they produce an attractive smell. This plant used to be (and still is) seen as an aphrodisiac." – explained the smart digimon.

"My best friend washed her hair with a shampoo made of an aphrodisiac? I'm gonna be sick!" – shrieked Ai.

"Used in chemical industries," – the professor kept talking, like Ai had never interrupted him. – "the aromatic oil from its leaf can be used to produce feminine perfumes (or, in this case, shampoos) that will attract every male about the same age as the female which uses the perfume."

"Oh, my God! That's why Mako was acting weird. And Masahiko…" – she them remembered when she splat Masahiko. – "Is there something that could be used to negate the effects of that thing, Doc?"

The Agumon Hakase sighed:

"You could find a way to blocking the olfactory organs of the victims or…"

"Or what?"

"There is a way to cover the smell molecules. But, I'll need some time."


	6. Ai to the rescue

**REVENGE IS SWEETLY AROMATIC**

SUMMARY: Suzie had played a prank on Mako, 5 months ago. Now, he is planning to seek revenge. However, Mako will find out that revenge is not sweet but yes aromatic, when the plan backfires against Sue and all the boys of Shinjuku, including himself.

**Chapter 6: Ai to the rescue**

Suzie was locked in the janitor's closet. She couldn't continue there for more much time. The school would be closed soon. And, like that wasn't enough, somehow those vultures found her. They were now trying to take down the door that separated her from them. She just couldn't believe her luck; whenever a guy approached with the intentions of flirting, he usually ended up with a punch in the face. Now, she was _scared_ of guys.

"Where is Lopmon when you need her?" – she looked at the door, again. Soon they would break in. – "Ai, if you're going to do something, you better do it quick."

In the streets of Shinjuku, Ai was running like a mad girl, carrying a bottle with a black liquid in it, with her. At that speed, she would arrive to school in about one minute. The Olkowski Tamer reminded of the Doctor's words:

'_You must act quickly! The more time it passes, the stronger that smell will be, driving male humans crazy. They will lose their rationality and become more and more aggressive, like wild animals looking for a female. Go now, unless you want to see Miss. Wong been raped.'_

"I just hope Sue can last one more minute."

Meanwhile, in the janitor's closet:

"I don't think that door can last one more minute." – Suzie was shaking. Never before she had felt this fear. Not even when Beelzemon was about to kill her and the other Tamers, too. She heard a sound coming from the hinges of the door, which fell. They had broken the door open! The group of zombified humans was going to grab her, but…

"One good thing coming up!" – it was Ai. She opened the bottle and drenched the Wong girl with the liquid. When Suzie began to smell like that stuff, the boy's stopped:

"Hey what the…Ugh, what is this smell, I'm out of here!" – one by one, they left, except two of them: Mako and Masahiko. Ai quickly hugged both of them, especially Masahiko. Suzie got up and sniffed her left arm:

"What is this stuff, anyway? Gasoline?"

Ai nodded and then wondered:

"You know, I just don't understand how that shampoo ended in your bag."

Mako muttered, with is blood reaching the boiling-point:

"You want to know, ah? I'll tell you: It was me. I tried to humiliate Suzie, by painting her hair, just like she did to mine. But, something, I don't know what, went wrong with my plan."

The other three Tamers were stunned by his words. Suzie was the first recovering:

"You…You did this. You tried to get me killed!..."

"Actually, he would only get you raped." – corrected Ai, who was helping Masahiko up. Suzie continued without listening to her.

"…You worthless sick bastard! I'll tear you apart!" – the girl jumped over the boy, who didn't seem scared at all.

"Oh, yeah! Give me your best shot, Wong! There's no teacher around." – shouted the boy.

"No teacher except me." – whispered a voice. The youngsters turned around and saw the principal right at the door.


	7. Epilogue and Sequel

**REVENGE IS SWEETLY AROMATIC**

**SEQUEL: I just published a one-shot sequel called ****_I Hate You_****. Sorry if it sound a little farfetched. I thought of it when I was kinda drunk.**

**Chapter 7: Revenge is mine? NOT! (EPILOGUE)**

That weekend was to forget. The principal caught them and made them spit all the truth, out starting with Suzie's prank to the time when Ai saved the day.

When they've finished, a detention was inevitable. Ai had entered in school after classes, but since she saved his school's reputation, she was forgiven. Masahiko also did it, but he wasn't on his right self, like the other boys, therefore, he was forgiven, too.

Mako may also had been 'possessed', but he entered in the girl's changing-room, like Suzie did in the boy's changing-room, they weren't that lucky.

While Ai and Masahiko were now in the theme park, Mako and Suzie were in school, during the entire weekend, cleaning up that gasoline. It wasn't the detention that was making them angry, but the fact that they were a few inches from each other, cleaning the same closet. They looked at each other, before threatening at the same time:

"You will pay for this, Olkowski!"

"You will pay for this Wong!"

**THE END**

Now, for those who didn't get what happened:

Mako's plan was to trade Suzie's shampoo with other that would paint her hair to look like dog's vomit. Unfortunately, in chapter 2, Mako accidnetaly trade his shampoo with another that his mother had bought. That new shampoo was made of leaf oil of _Myrtus communis._ That plant was used in 'love potions' in Ancient Times. Some people still use it today. Not any kind of magical potions or anything. Search on Wikipedia to find out.


End file.
